


Ishimondo and Sakuraoi one-shot

by Blue34



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Ishimondo and Sakuraoi one shots!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 32





	1. Ishimondo: Bed Rest

Mondo was heading to the dorm for studying a stupid quiz. Mondo open his dorm room and saw Taka sleeping with Mondo's jacket. Mondo was surprise but he didn't mind. Mondo sat on the bed and wrap his arm around his boyfriend.

'I know I have a quiz tomorrow but Taka is too cute. Plus who cares about the quiz.' Mondo thought. A few hours later Taka woke up and saw Mondo. Taka look at his clock and saw it was 5pm. "Mondo." He shake Mondo a little. "Mondo?" He shake a bit more. 

Mondo open his eye a bit and smile. "Hey Taka." Taka blink and said "I was sick. Did I miss anything?" 

"We got a quiz. But nothing else." Mondo said. 

Taka froze but Mondo grab Taka. Taka was on Mondo's chest. "Mondo we need-."

"You can study later." Mondo said.

Taka try to get out of his arms but he couldn't. Taka and Mondo shut there eyes and fell asleep. Leon and Hifumi enter the two rooms and saw the two sleeping. Hifumi took a picture and sent it to all of the students.


	2. Sakuraoi: Gym Confession

Sakura was at the gym making her protein shakes. Aoi got in and saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" 

Sakura turn to face Aoi. "I see you are early? Byway have you seen Celestia?" Sakura asked.

"She with Kyoko." Aoi said. 

Sakura nod and said "Thank you Aoi." Sakura smile then said "You wanna train with me?"

"Sure!" Aoi said.

Sakura and Aoi walk to the gym and smile. "Alright lets get start." Aoi said. She ran to the treadmill while Sakura did some lift. A few hours later Aoi got off and saw Sakura still going lifts. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura turn and asked "Hey Aoi?"

"Can I tell you something?" Aoi asked.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Aoi rub her arm nervously but sigh and said "Sakura..... um.... I was wondering."

Sakura was confused but then Aoi said, very fast "I love you!"

Sakura blink a few time and said "I love you too." Aoi blush but hug Sakura. Celestia enter the gym ad said "Am I bugging you?" Sakura and Aoi turn to see her. "Um no." Aoi said.

"Okay good. Hifumi and Leon are arguing about what is the best chip flavor." Celestia said. "I came in here because they are idiots."

Sakura and Aoi look at each other but shrug it off. Celestia sat down and play on her phone. Sakura then kiss Aoi and Aoi kissed back.


	3. Ishimondo: The writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka found out Mondo wrote a story.

Taka and Toko were walking together to class, Toko open the door and Taka went inside. Taka notice Chihiro on his computer. 

"Good morning Taka-kun!" Chihiro said.

"Good morning to you too." Taka said. "Have you seen Mondo?"

"Yes I have. He is in his room." Chihiro said.

Taka smile and said "Thank you Chihiro."

A few hours later Taka notice that Mondo didn't come to class all day. Taka went to Mondo and Taka's dorm and knock on the door. Taka open the door and saw Mondo on his bed, sleeping. Taka facepalm and shake Mondo.

"Mondo! Get up!" Taka yelled.

Mondo jump and saw Taka. "Oh uh hey Taka." 

"Where were you? You didn't show up." Taka said.

Mondo check his phone and blink. "Uh... Sorry." Taka cross his arm and tap his foot. "Look I was busy."

"Busy doing what? You hate homework." Taka said.

Mondo sigh and got up. Taka sat on the bed waiting for Mondo. Taka tap his foot then Mondo came back. "I been.... I wrote a story." Taka blink and look at it. "How long?"

"I haven't finish it but I got to chapter 8." Mondo said.

Taka blink and smile. "I'm glad you are doing these."

Mondo rub his head and Taka hug his arm. "Love you Taka."

"Love you too Mondo."


	4. Sakuraoi: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta makes an appearance in this chapter

Aoi was heading to the donut shop. Aoi saw Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, and Byakuya.

"Hey guys!" Aoi yelled.

"Hey Hina." Chihiro said. "Heading to the donut shop?"

"Yeah I am." Aoi said. "You guys wanna anything?"

"No thank you." Byakuya said. "We are good."

"Actually I want a jelly donut." Chihiro said.

"Us too." Mondo said, wrapping his arm around Taka.

Aoi smile and said "Alright. What about-."

"You know I don't get why you eat donut?" Byakuya asked "You will get sick and will died."

"I don't eat donuts all the time." Aoi said, nervously. 

"Really? Then why do I see you eat donuts all the time then?" Byakuya asked "I think you are getting fat Aoi." Aoi froze then Mondo push him and Taka yelled "TOGAMI! WE DON'T MAKE FUN OF OUR CLASSMATES!"

Aoi hold on her arm and start crying. Chihiro hold on to Aoi but Aoi push him and ran off. Mondo and Taka try to stop her but Aoi didn't listen to them. A few weeks later Sakura was on her break with Kyoko and Leon. Kyoko hear her phone ringing and pick it up. "Hello father." Kyoko said.

"Please give the phone to miss Sakura." Kirigiri said. 

Kyoko turn to Sakura and said "My father want to talk to you." 

Sakura was confused but decide to listen to her father. Sakura grab Kyoko's phone and asked "Hello Mr. Kirigiri." 

"Sakura, Aoi hasn't been in school for a while so can you please call her or go to her house." 

"Of course sir." Sakura said.

Sakura hang up and walk off. Sakura head to Aoi's house and knock on the door. Yuta open the door and smile "Oh thank god you are here. Aoi hasn't been coming out of her room." Yuta let Sakura in. They head upstairs and Sakura saw Aoi's door. Sakura knock on the door and no answer. Sakura grab the door handle and turn it. It was unlocked.

"Why didn't you try that?" Sakura asked.

Yuta shrug but head down. Sakura blink but open the door. "Hina?"

Aoi look up and blink at Sakura. "Saki? What are you doing here?"

"Well our principal told us that didn't come to school for a while." Sakura said. "So I came."

Aoi face away from Sakura but Sakura place her hand on Aoi's shoulder. "Hina please tell me." Aoi hold on herself then start crying. She hug Sakura and cry on her. "Byakuya made fun of me!"

Sakura was angry but didn't said anything. Sakura pet Aoi's hair then said "Hina don't listen to him. You are beautiful no matter what." Aoi blink and smile. "Saki." Sakura kiss Aoi's forehead and Aoi giggle.

"Love you Sakura." Aoi said.

"Love you too Hina." Sakura said.


	5. Ishimondo and Sakuraoi: Halloween Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Mondo and Sakura was in the cafeteria, looking at the Halloween stuff that Toko and Makoto bought. 

"Why are we doing these holiday?" Sakura asked.

"Halloween is a fun time to scared people." Mondo said. Mondo smirk and said "Lets scared Aoi and Taka."

Sakura turn to face the corn head and smirk. Later that day Hiro was finishing making the Halloween drinks for the party while Aoi was working on the snacks. "Looking good Hina." Hiro said.

"Thanks Hiro. The drinks look go-." Aoi froze and point at the drink. Hiro was confused and saw the drinks. "Wait." Hiro grab a cup and pour some of it. He drink some and spit it out. He threw the cup and said "WHAT THE HECK!? WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN THE DRINK!?"

Aoi froze and walk behind. She jump when she felt something on her shoulder. She turn and saw Sakura. "SAKURA!" Aoi yelled and hug her. Sakura pat her back and said "Sorry Hiro. I accidently put a highlighter in the drink."

Hiro facepalm and dump the drink. Aoi look up and said "Wait. Was that a prank?" 

"Yeah." Sakura said.

Aoi giggle and Sakura smile. Meanwhile Taka and Junko was walking to Junko's room to check on Mukuro. "Stay out here." Junko said. She went inside and Taka waited. Taka check his watch and felt something was his shoulder. "Mondo if you are trying to scared me, it not working." Taka said. Taka look on his shoulder and saw a spider. Taka sigh and pet the spider. 

"Nice try Mondo." Taka said. Taka then look up and saw a body. "Really Mondo? Really?" Taka sigh and start walking. Taka then stop when he saw Mondo laying there.  
"Mondo? Mondo get up." Taka bend down and shake him. Taka was getting a bit worried. "Mondo this is not funny." 

Taka flip Mondo over and saw blood on him. "MONDO!" Taka scream. Sakura and Aoi ran up and saw Mondo. "Taka are you okay?" Hina asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Taka yelled. "He's dead!"

"Are you sure?"

Taka look down and saw Mondo smirking. "MONDO YOU SCARED ME!" Taka hug Mondo and crying on him.

"It was a prank." Mondo said.

Sakura pick up Aoi and the two left. Mondo help Taka up and Taka wipe his tear. "Never do that again." Taka said.

"You got it Taka." Mondo said, kissing his forehead.


End file.
